A-Next
Team History A-Next is the MARVEL Comics 2 universe version of the Avengers. The new version of the team comes together when Avengers Museum (Formerly called Avengers Mansion) was attacked by Asgardian trolls which were commanded by Thor's brother Loki. This event prompted the museums caretaker former butler Edwin Jarvis to send out a distress signal. The signal is responded to by multiple heroes such as Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson, which is the son of the original Thunderstrike and was visiting the museum at the time), Stinger (Which is Scott Lang's daughter named Cassie Lang and is a entomologist who was testing the old Ant-Man uniform), Mainframe, J2 (His name is Zane Yama and is the teenage son of the original Juggernaut) and the adult Speedball, Jubilee and Jolt. The heroes are transported to Asgard by the god of mischief Loki. Loki wants to get Thunderstrike's mace's powers for himself. But before Loki can do this Thunderstrike disrupts the spell and absorbes the mac into himself and transforms himself into a new Thunderstrike in the process of doing so. Loki and the Asgardian trolls are defeated with the help of Thor who is now the king of Asgard. Thunderstrike, Stinger, J2 and Mainframe decide to stay together as the new Avengers. The adult heroes decline the offer to stay with the new Avengers though. A downed Kree spaceship leads to the transformation of Bill Foster's (Goliath's) son John into Earth Sentry who is a analog of Captain Marvel. Doc Magus who is the new Sorcerer Supreme then recruits the Avengers into fighting the reformed Defenders. Four new members get recruited in the Avengers by Mainframe and Edwin Jarvis. The new members recruited in are Freebooter (who made his character after Hawkeye and the Swordsman), Crimson Curse (a analogue to the Scarlet Witch) and Bluestreak (which is the analogue of Quicksilver. They are known as the Dream Team and save N'kano who is the Wakandan ambassador from the racist Soldiers of the Serpent. They are a mixture or the Sons of the Serpent and elements from the Egyptian god set. The team has the assistance from Coal Tiger who is the son of Black Panther. After this the team investigates the apparent return of Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom is revealed to be Kristoff Vernard in disguise. The team are attacked by Argo who claims to the son of Hercules. This is followed by a encounter with the evil Ion Man which prompts Mainframe to reveal that he is a sentient computer program that is based Tony Stark's personalty. Up until this moment it was unrevealed who or what he was. The Avengers discover Scarlet Witch in suspended animation in the Avengers mansion (Avengers Museum) subterranean levels that is powering a gate to a alternate earth. The team then defeat the Soldiers of the Serpent again with the help of Blacklight. Blacklight is the daughter of Monica Rambeau. The Avengers then travel to a alternate dimension which had been conquered by the Red Skull after World War II ended. It was now ruled by the Red Skull's adopted son who had killed his father. During the battle between the team and Red Skull's son it was discovered that Captain America is alive and is leading the resistance. The Avengers help Captain America defeat the Nazi forces which includes the Thunder Guard. The Thunder Guard are a alternate evil version of the Avengers. Thunderstrike elects to stay in the alternate dimension while the other team members go back to there regular dimension. They resieve a punishment from Tony Stark (Iron Man) and Clint Barton (Hawkeye) for there actions. They are then immediately attacked by a team of villains known as the Revengers. The Revengers are led by Red Queen and Big Man which are the children of Hank and Janet Pym and are out for revenge. The Avengers alongside the reserve members Earth Sentry, Coal Tiger, Argo the Almighty and Blacklight defeat the Revengers. The team is occasionally seen helping Spider-Girl and also appeared during Last Hero Standing and Last Planet Standing story arcs. The team also made a cameo within the Fantastic Five (vol. 2) #4 where they were fighting on of the cosmic-powered Doombots. Recruits Founding Members: J2- A 15 year old high school student who is the son of the original Juggernaut. Mainframe- A self-aware computer program made by Tony Stark who wears similar amours. Stinger- The daughter of the second Ant-Man Scott Lang. Thunderstrike- A 18 year old who is the son of the original Thunderstrike. The Dream Team American Dream- The niece of Sharon Carter. Bluestreak- A impatient person who likes to get to the point. Crimson Curse- She is related to the witch Agatha Harkness and is the former teacher to the Scarlet Witch. Freebooter- He is trained by Hawkeye and has shown being proficient in a variety of weapons as well as athletic skills. Other Recruits Kate Power- She was originally known as Energizer. Sabre Claw- He is the son of Wolverine and half-brother to Wild Thing. Thena- The daughter of Thor. Warp- A thief with the power to teleport. Reserve Members Argo the Almighty- The son of Hercules. Blacklight- The daughter of Photon. Coal Tiger- The son of Black Panther. Earth Sentry- The son of Bill Foster (Goliath) Spider-Girl- The daughter of Spider-Man. A-next assemble.jpg A-next.jpg Kevin Masterson.jpg Warp.jpg Category:MARVEL Category:A-Next Category:Avengers Category:MCU